


Wicked Embrace

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile





	Wicked Embrace

I sat at the bar of The Hypnotic Sun, three drinks down in an attempt to soothe my broken heart. Music pulsed within the room, the bass matching in rhythm to my heartbeat as people swayed on the dance floor in time to the music whilst lasers and lights flashed above. I swirled my glass of whiskey in my hand, watching the ice cubes clink together, allowing my mind to wander, to let myself think of anything but what was bothering me.

A woman sat down next to me at the bar, the scent of her perfume filled my senses and I turned to face her. Her golden eyes met mine, her blood red painted lips stretching into a smile, she leaned forward and placed her hand on my forearm. My lips parted and I inhaled, preparing to speak, when she placed a finger against my lips, "Shh. Don't speak." She spoke softly, but somehow I could hear her over the blasting music. 

The woman stood and trailed her fingers down my shoulder, "Dance with me?".

My body responded instantly, my heart racing and leaping into my throat, all at once flattered that such a striking woman would pay me any mind, and anxious to see just where this night was headed. I left cash on the bar and followed her out onto the dance floor, the smoke within the room split the lasers, casting such beautiful fractals of color against her deep toned skin. Her hand was cold against mine, almost as if I was grasping nothing but ice, but I couldn't find it within myself to care, all I could see was the woman in front of me and how her body responded to the music.

My hands found her waist and I moved to the music, allowing myself to get swept away by the energy emitting from her body, how could a cold embrace like hers ignite such a fire within me? She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around my neck, soft moans and a lyrical laughter leaving her lips as I swooned beneath her touch. The woman lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to my jaw, and I inhaled sharply, my eyes rolling back in pleasure as she trailed her tongue against my flushed skin. I had never quite felt like this before, already pushed so close to the edge, ready to burst with only the smallest of caresses.

I felt her teeth glide across the skin of my throat and I stifled a whimper, gripping her back and pulling her closer, urging her on. She let out a soft sigh against my throat and I let out a sharp cry as something pierced through my skin, my protests drowned out by the music. The pain almost instantly began to fade, my consciousness swarming with orgasmic chemicals, and I clawed at her back, digging my nails into her soft skin as my body responded to her embrace. " _Please_.." I begged, my fingers threading through her long black hair, gripping at the roots as my back arched. " _More_.." I whined, grinding the evidence of my arousal against her. The world around me began to slow, and a dizzying feeling came over me, making me sway in her arms, forcing her to bear my unstable balance.

The woman pulled her lips from my neck and looked into my eyes, I squinted in the dark, I could've sworn her lipstick was a much lighter shade of red. She licked her lips and placed a chaste kiss against my lips, "Come, pet." She purred and took me by the hand, leading me through the club to the exit at the back. I don't know how long I followed behind her for, everything was hazy, my knees feeling so weak it was a miracle they didn't give out from underneath me. 

"Where..where are we-"

"Shh. You'll see." She whispered and I moaned softly, even the sound of her voice was enough to drive me up the wall.

She lead me to a small apartment complex, pushing me into one of the apartments on the ground floor after fiddling with the lock. "Wha-" My words were cut off as she brought her lips to mine, and I moaned softly, my body moving backwards at her command as she urged me forward. I fell backwards onto her bed and I whimpered, looking up at her almost pathetically, how had she charmed me so? In that moment I would have stepped in front of a train had she asked me to.

The woman leapt onto me and captured my lips once more, her hungry growls were music to my ears, goosebumps rising up on my forearms in response to every sigh and moan she made. She kissed along my jaw once more and my back arched, pressing my throat to her lips expectantly, silently begging her to kiss me deeply once more. I barely noticed the pin prick feeling this time, my senses already so flooded with oxytocin, I cried out for her, I didn't even know her name, so I moaned out the only name that seemed fitting for her: **_Goddess_**.

Time slowed once more and I found myself laughing with pure, uninhibited joy, a feeling I don't think I had ever felt before, not to this extent. My hips urged against hers, begging for release, my hands clawing at her skin, but it was never enough. I was standing at the precipice of something incredible, right on the edge of complete and utter ecstasy, but she kept me there despite my pleas, toying with me on the razor's edge. 

She drew her lips from my throat and looked down at me, a smirk tugging at her lips, "What is it, pet? Do you want to come undone?" She purred, reaching down a hand to rub at the bulge between my thighs. I whined in response to her teasing touch, eagerly nodding my head, I couldn't take much more of her torture. She chuckled softly and drew her lower lip between her teeth, and she hissed in pain as her right canine tooth pierced her lip, a bead of red swelling from the wound. "Then kiss me. Let me show you eternity." I gripped her hair and pulled her close, pressing my lips to hers impatiently, the taste of her blood was sharp and metallic, and as it lingered on my tongue it began to burn in the most delicious way. I growled against her and drew her lower lip between mine, sucking in long hard pulls to encourage blood flow, I needed more of her, I needed to possess her inner fire. 

Suddenly, I was pushed over the edge, the drunken haze of her touch was amplified and sharpened in perfect clarity, causing me to reach my climax without further prompting from her hands. An overwhelming, painful fire slowly began to spread down my throat, and coursed through my body, overtaking the blissful stupor my ending had given me. I struggled against her to escape the pain, but nothing would stop the burn that threatened to reduce me to nothing but ash. She laughed gleefully and I forced my lips away from hers, looking up at her with wide eyes. The golden eyes that I had found so striking were now a deep red, and as her lips parted in a wide smile I saw sharp teeth glistening with fresh blood, _how had I not noticed them before_?

All of my senses were heightened, suddenly the noise of the world outside her window, and even the woman's heartbeat began to pulse within my ears and I cried out, shoving her away from me. I crawled to the floor and balled myself up in a corner, panting in panic as I looked around me, everything became hyper focused; the scent of the woman surrounded me, her perfume, her hair, her sex, her blood, all culminating in an intoxicating scent that had me hardening all over again. "W-What..what have you done to me?!" I yelled and whimpered when the volume of my own voice pounded in my ears, I clutched at the sides of my head to try and drown out the sound. 

She stepped over to me and knelt down, "I have given you the gift of the ages, pet. You should be grateful."

My eyes widened and I clutched at my chest, "No..no, no please, God, no!" I could feel it, the toxin of her embrace spreading, surrounding and choking my heart. Tears filled my eyes and I cried out, trying desperately to force my heart to continue its beating, but it only continued to slow before finally becoming still. I don't know how long I laid there for, at some point I had lost consciousness, and when I awoke, the woman was no longer there.

My Goddess had given me the gift of infinity, only to abandon me in my time of need, leaving me to my own devices as I came to terms with my newfound life.


End file.
